A Permanent Mishap
by InspiringClaw293
Summary: Thanks to a curious Ron, and the brilliant minds of the Weasley Twins, a product that was not fully tested makes permanent changes to one Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Curiosity

Hogsmeade. It was one of the best things about being able to go to Hogwarts. Even if he did have to see some of the Slytherins in his brothers' shop Weasleys Wizard Wheezes throughout the day. A low whistle escaped his lips as he looked around the large room. Blueprints lay all over the walls with many proto-types beginning to be made underneath. There was even a proto-type for hologram snitches to be made. "That would be great for a match against Slytherin." Ron whispered.

Bringing his large hands out of his pockets he poked at the snitch in front of him. Watching as the small snitch zoomed around the room in intricate patterns before fizzing back onto the stand it was previously on. He laughed. 'Maybe Fred or George would lend this to me once they complete it.'

Smiling to himself, Ron thought of all the small explosions that came through the twins' room back at the Burrow all those years ago.

"…and Mum said laughter wouldn't bring success." He heard Fred state. "Look at us now, Harry. Look at what we accomplished and it is all thanks to you."

"It wasn't really anything Fred." Harry muttered. "I would have done it for any of the Weasleys'. You know that."

"I know."

Ron turned back to the entry way. Fred and Harry were now looking down at the customers laughing at the reactions of the customers' friends and families. Clearing his throat, Ron said, "Is there anything else?"

He watched as his older brother leaned on the railing. His blue eyes narrowed. "Well is there?"

The question remained unanswered for a few minutes as the clock on the wall ticked away. Fred looked at Ron and smirked. "Yes." He answered calmly. "But it wasn't fully tested."

He led Ron back into the blueprint filled room. _Partis Temporus. _Fred said as his wand touched the shimmering barrier before them. A tall, narrow opening revealed itself to the duo. A gasp escaped Ron's lips. "How come I never saw this part of the store?"

The room was filled with shelves of trinkets and gadgets that were yet to be released. "Because, little brother…" Fred paused "these are the items that are in the unstable category of testing."

'Unstable'. Ron thought as he ran his lightly freckled hand through his shoulder length red hair. "Damn."

He really wanted to prank the Slytherins during their next Quidditch match. Now what was he going to do? An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he looked towards his brother once more before crossing his arms across his chest. His brother's back was turned to him. Bringing his long arms above his head Ron looked around the newly discovered room.

There were many things that he hasn't seen before. Most of the items in this part of the shop were designed in what seemed to be simple things. But with the way Fred and George's mind works, no one would truly be able to know if those items were truly dangerous or not, at least without experimenting on the products beforehand.

Usually, he would ignore his mischievous side when it came to getting revenge. But this time, the feeling remained. This time, he knew what he wanted and as he continued to move the vast amount of items and plans in the room he knew that sooner or later something extraordinary was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Somewhat 'Normal' Day

The Gryffindor common room was cold. That was one of the things that he noticed that evening as he continued to throw the tiny dust covered item up into the air before catching it in his palm again. "I wonder what this is." He said as he repeated the action once more. He was sitting in front of the fireplace. His maroon pajamas were secured tightly under his Chudley Cannons comforter. He had placed the small item onto the common room floor. The soft orange glow of the fire cascaded over the small item swallowing the particles of dust amongst them. A sigh escaped his lips as he continued to stare at the item.

Bringing the small object that was now in his hand closer to his face he noticed a small glint of silver.

He had found the item in the corner of the room hidden amongst one of the many shelves of trinkets and gadgetry only a few hours prior at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Hogsmeade weekend was now over and the spring semester was just beginning the following Monday. How was he supposed to prank the Slytherins if he didn't know what this item was?

Pulling out his wand Ron conjured a small goblet of water and dropped the dusty item within. His blue eyes watched as the silver glistened profusely in the cup. It looked spherical he noted as he took the object out of the goblet. "Maybe, I could—"

"Ron…"

The red head turned to the direction of the voice. It was Harry. He was in his plaid green pajamas; his black hair still mop-like and his glasses askew. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Ron nodded. "I'll be up in a few."

He watched as Harry went back up the stairway to the dormitory.

"Yeah." He yawned to himself. "I definitely need to get some sleep."

Hermione knew something was going to go wrong the moment she looked at the smirk on Ron's freckled face that Monday morning in the Great Hall. She looked toward the Slytherin table in wonder. Malfoy was drinking from his goblet. 'That's not weird.' She thought to herself as she continued to look around the Hall. Everything seemed normal. But this funny feeling that edged up her spine was still present. _Something_ was wrong. She just had to find it.

The day went by 'normally' for Harry. If that was what he could call it? The pain that he was now experiencing throughout his body was not common. In all honesty, he felt uncomfortable in his skin. 'Maybe it's the flu.' He contemplated as he continued to stare at the clock ticking away in the Potions lab. He was feeling light headed.

Clearly, the fumes were messing with his head. "What in the hell is going on?!" He muttered under his breath. There it was again…

That ache in his chest. 'Not now.' He looked back down at the cauldron. Something wasn't right. His legs were weak.

He was about to fall.

The feeling of something being wrong came to her again. And it was _bad._ Turning towards the front of the Potions lab Hermione noticed the swaying body of Harry.

"Sometimes, I hate being right." Hermione said as she cast a cushioning charm on the floor.

He woke up in the Hospital Wing.

"I am glad to see that you are awake Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said. "It seems that you collapsed in Potions."

"Again." He said noting the scratchiness of his throat. 'This is the second time today. What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Yes." He heard her say. "I advise Mr. Potter that you try and get more sleep."

He nodded. "Ok."

The journey from the Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Tower was strenuous and the dizzy spell from earlier still has not gone away. He walked through the portrait with a steady pace hoping not to see his friends. 'Damn.' He sighed. Ron and Hermione were still awake. "Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously.

He nodded to them. He really didn't feel like explaining his worries to them so he answered. "I just need to get more sleep and I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Ok Harry…" he heard Hermione say. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Oh how he wished for tomorrow to come little faster.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Beyond What He Thought

The residents inside the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory would never admit to almost pissing their pants as soon as they heard the piercing scream of a female the following morning.

"What in the hell was that?" One of the boys said as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"Don't know." Neville said. "But, I know it came from inside the bathroom."

Looking toward the bathroom door, the boys sighed. "So… which one of us is going to open the door?"

No one answered.

"DAMN." They heard the voice scream inside their bathroom. "This is real."

The fall that followed after was cataclysmic.

-Harry-

His breathing was labored ever since the early morning sun found its way to his skin. His now soft, velveteen skin.

He had been a girl for approximately four hours already and the shock hasn't worn off. "How did this happen to me?" he whispered frantically to himself before looking into the broken mirror on the floor. "This isn't possible."

He bought his now small hand through his long black hair and sighed. He hasn't checked under his boxers. Yet. Maybe there was still a chance that he was still a boy and this was just a trick. A trick that his mind decided to play on him... 'Alright.' Harry began. 'Pull on three.'

The air in his lungs was constricted as he pulled down his boxers and moves his small hand over his – area…

It was gone.

His hard core male genitalia were gone.

His green eyes widened in shock as a high pitched scream fell through his lips. "DAMN!" he roared "This is real."

He was hyperventilating now and his hand was tightly wound against the knob of the bathroom. 'No. This cannot be happening…' He thought. 'This ca-'

He had fallen out of the bathroom with a thud. "Ow…"

'Damn door.'

The boys of the Gryffindor common room remained silent as they took in the girl that was lying on their floor. A firm scowl was plastered onto her face as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ow…" they heard her mutter in annoyance. "What in the hell happened?"

"You fell through the bathroom door." One of the boys answered the female.

"Like I don't already know that Seamus." They heard her growl. "Now help me up off this god forsaken floor. I am not used to this lighter body."

"W-What?" Seamus said.

"Now." she screeched to him. "Before… I fall on my face and decide to knee you where the sun doesn't shine."

They watched as Seamus moved across the room to help the girl. A firm glare was on her face. As she took a seat on Harry's bed she asked "Any questions?"

-Ron-

He was a silent observer. Even though he chose not to pay attention to certain things that takes place in the Wizarding world, he knew that this was the weirdest thing that could have happened while he was at Hogwarts. He had seen the girl fall out of the bathroom door with a thud onto the floor and thought that somehow she was familiar to him.

No girl, from what he was taught would ever where that size for boxers – those green plaid L male boxers. Matter of fact, he was sure that Harry wore those exact pair when he went to bed the previous night. He was staring around the room noticing how the other occupants were eyeing the girl as if she was a specimen.

It wasn't really surprising when he heard the girl curse after hitting her head. But with her already knowing Seamus' name, without being told made him see that his suspicions were obviously correct.

The girl that was in front of them was none other than Harry Potter.

He watched as she took at seat upon Harry's bed, her green eyes were in a glare as he heard her ask them in a serious tone "Any questions?"

'Yes.' Ron thought to himself. 'That was definitely Harry.' Now all he had to do was respond to the girl's request. He cleared his throat –

"Yes." The boys heard Ron say. "What in the hell happened to you Harry?"


End file.
